Stay
by pumpkinnn
Summary: Ele ignorou o zumbido ensurdecedor e a luz que cegava - só uma coisa importava. Suliet, oneshot.


Ele caiu sobre os joelhos, as pedras no chão perfurando seu macacão. Ele não as sentiu.

A luz ao seu redor o oprimia e empurrava, e embora seus punhos tivessem se fechado inconscientemente, não era aquela _a_ força que o machucava mais que tudo. Enquanto suas unhas cortavam a pele em suas mãos, era a dor em seu peito que o atordoava.

Ele ignorou o zumbido ensurdecedor e a luz que cegava, ignorou os outros caídos ao seu redor com as mãos sobre os ouvidos e os olhos cerrados. James se pôs de pé, impelido por algo que o queimava por dentro.

- Não... Não.

Ninguém ouviu seu murmúrio inconformado. Seus passos cambaleantes o levavam na direção do metal retorcido, a fonte de tudo aquilo. E enquanto a luz aumentava mais e mais, e seus próprios ouvidos pareciam prestes a explodir, ele tateava os malditos escombros em busca de uma brecha, uma escada - uma esperança.

E se ela ainda estivesse lá? Talvez ela tivesse sobrevido, como Locke no poço! Como podería abandoná-la, sozinha lá embaixo?! Ela precisava dele! Ela o amava! Ele a amava!

As lágrimas em sua face se misturaram ao sangue que subitamente surgiu de seu nariz - ele sequer os notou. E, enquanto sua cabeça latejava, suas mãos deslizavam desajeitadas sobre o metal. Som e luz se combinavam em extremos, crescendo junto com seu próprio desespero.

- Juliet! - ele tentou gritar; o nome soou como um sussurro em meio à tudo aquilo.

Seus punhos bateram contra o ferro retorcido, em aflição. Por fim seus joelhos cederam novamente sob a fúria da ilha, e James caiu ao lado do túnel, murmúrios de desculpa e um único nome se desprendendo de seus lábios. Num instante, seus olhos se fecharam e sua consciência se foi.

E conforme a terra tremia sob James e a voz da ilha se erguia na imensidão, _ela _se perdia no clarão, cansada e enfraquecida. Ao desaparecer, Juliet se agarrava apenas ao rosto dele lhe implorando para que não desistisse.

***

Ele não se lembrava onde estava, não se lembrava quando estava, não sabia nem seu próprio nome. Tudo o que havia era a dor - somente a dor em cada célula em seu corpo, mil agulhas o atravessando num segundo: a única confirmação de que, sim, ele ainda existia.

Ele tossiu, e seu corpo estremeceu em protesto, mais uma onda de desconforto percorrendo-o com o movimento brusco. Seus pulmões voltaram a funcionar subitamente, o oxigênio confortando-o a cada nova respiração. Com esforço, ele se obrigou a levantar as pálpebras - pareciam pesar toneladas. A luz clara de um céu azul invadiu seus olhos, entrecortada por folhas de árvores.

E, de repente, ele se lembrou.

James forçou seus músculos a se moverem, os braços doloridos erguendo-o para longe do chão de terra. Olhou atordoado ao redor, árvores e plantas oscilando sob sua vista confusa. E finalmente seus olhos fixaram um borrão loiro metros a frente. Ele prendeu a respiração sem notar.

Será...?

Subitamente, a dor não parecia mais tão importante e, num impulso, ele se levantou. Suas pernas o levaram cambaleantes até ela, e ele despencou ao seu lado com as mãos tremendo. Ela estava esparramada sobre uma porção de terra, uma boneca de pano imóvel: _sua _boneca de pano. Havia sangue ao seu lado e sobre sua pele pálida - pálida demais.

- Juliet. Juliet! - ele chamou aflito, virando-a cuidadosamente para si. - Acorda, Blondie! - ele pediu, passando a mão sobre sua testa coberta de sangue e ferrugem. - Estou aqui, Juliet!

Seus olhos agora ardiam terrivelmente, as mãos ainda tremendo, os dedos agarrados ao braço inerte de Juliet ou deslizando por seu rosto desacordado.

- Eu não vou te deixar. - ele continuou. - Eu não vou te deixar, Blondie.

Ele olhou ao redor em desespero, procurando alguém, alguma coisa. Ela estava ali! A sua frente! Quando ele achou que nunca mais a veria, ela estava ali! Mas não havia nada o que fazer, e ele _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa! James encostou sua face contra o pescoço dela, puxando-a para si.

- Juliet... Por favor... - ele sussurrou, seus dedos presos entre as mechas claras de Juliet.

Ela tossiu.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram instantaneamente, incredulidade transformando-se em esperança com algumas piscadas. Ele afastou seu rosto lentamente. A face dela permanecia pálida, os olhos fechados. Mas havia os vestígios de um sorriso em seus lábios - aquele que James temera nunca mais ver.

Ela ergueu a mão direita lentamente e ele a encarou aturdido. Quando ela tocou sua face delicadamente, ele não pode evitar um sorriso.

- Ainda bem que não funcionou. - ela falou finalmente, sua voz baixa e quebradiça.

- Ainda bem. - ele repetiu.

* * *

N.A.: Porque Jules **não pode morrer**. A ilha não vai deixar!


End file.
